1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to respirator filters and has particular reference to improvements in filtering components for cartridges or canisters used in respirator systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Respirators and gas masks are traditionally provided with replaceable air-filtering cartridges or canisters containing granular fillers, pads of felt and/or variously formed and arranged mats of synethetic or natural fibers. Typical cartridges employ a combination of two or more of the above. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,537,519; 3,489,507; 3,966,440; and 4,154,586 are exemplary.
Difficulties in accomplishing and maintaining standardization of each and all of several prior art filtering materials, their high cost and tediousness of fabrication and assembly in receiving shells or canisters all, to say the least, illustrate a long-standing need for improvement, i.e. improvements are needed in materials and methods of manufacture as well as end product effectiveness.
Accordingly, the present invention has an objective of overcoming the shortcomings of prior art respirator cartridges or canisters by provision of an improved filtering system having an adaptability to present cartridge or canister shells and versatility to future respirator design.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide a complete air filtering system for respirator cartridge shells or canisters in single element form; and
Still another object is to render the single element air filtering system readily and economically customized to existing cartridge or canister shell configurations or to other contemplated shapes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description.